


Let's Get Some Snacks

by redeyetorn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Rape, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyetorn/pseuds/redeyetorn
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen.Drista and him were just picking up some snacks from the corner shop, after all what was a movie night without some snacks?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Let's Get Some Snacks

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Drista and him were just picking up some snacks from the corner shop, after all what was a movie night without some snacks? 

They’d bundled up in warm comfortable clothing, the older making sure they were equipped with money and the house keys before setting foot into the cold evening air.

It was fairly dark already, what with winter approaching, painting the skies in a barely visible glower and Dream had ushered Drista along, making sure to keep an eye on her. There weren’t many people out and about, even less customers frequented the shop but Dream paid it no mind as they went straight to the sweets aisle.

Now, the blond prided himself in being observant, aware of his surroundings. He’d been the first to notice the shady men pushing open the heavy wooden door to the shop with tense shoulders and he’d reacted almost on instinct, shoving Drista down, ignoring her small protests. 

Then, all hell broke loose as a gunshot echoed. 

A robbery, the strangers shouted, wielding guns and sly grins, not even _masked_ , as if this whole situation was nothing but a silly joke- 

Dream glanced at the other customers, everyone was visibly shaken, already kneeling on the dirty floor, hands up and he supposed they should do the same.

The attackers were moving to sweep the aisles as one of them waited for the owner of the shop to gather the money. They were all equipped with handguns but from Dreams angle he could tell they had some other weapons on their body that he couldn’t quite decipher.

He was strangely calm, maybe the reality of the situation hadn’t kicked in yet but he was confident in his ability to keep them safe, keep his-

“D…eam…” Abruptly, his attention switched from the attackers to his baby sister. 

Drista, his beloved angel, was visibly shaking, body squeezed flush against his side as she pressed close, hands gripping her coat. Her gaze was fearful and Dream reached out, taking her hand, carefully untangling it and squeezing reassuringly.

Their eyes met and he exhaled shakily, bringing a finger to his lip to signal silence.

They did not want to attract any kind of attention whatsoever and if they were lucky the robbers would just leave after getting whatever it is they came for. There was no need for them to get violent, it would only take longer to rob the store then and Dream was sure the robbers wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

However, that didn’t seem to be the case. One of them passed their aisle and they made eye contact, a curious look glinting in crazed eyes.

And then he promptly shot the man kneeling just beside them.

The customer slumped to the ground, cellphone clattering to the stone ground and the armed man grabbed the phone tossing it aside carelessly. 

“Stupid idiot,” the bastard was smiling- Dream gritted his teeth, steeling himself and shoving down the rising horror and bile gathering at the back of his throat. He wasted no time to tug his sister closer to himself away from the dead man, haunting lifeless eyes still firmly fixed on them. 

The reality of the situation hit him then, punching a sinking hole into his gut.

Drista was crying now, quiet sobs and hiccups wracking her whole body, shoulders shaking and legs squeezed together in fear.

This was real, they were in danger.

Another armed man made his way over and the two exchanged a few words in another language Dream couldn’t decipher, the sleazy one who had shot a guy in front of them pointing to Drista. 

Before they knew it, Drista was ripped away from him while Dream was pressed into the shelves, gun placed under his chin as his girl was manhandled onto the ground.

Drista fought against him, her screams the only noise in the whole store and Dream was this close to lashing out, ready to try and save his sister, maybe shove the one holding him back aside and go for the guy harassing his sweet angel.

A gunshot and it seemed like the whole world had frozen, Drista went down and the man stepped back, black metall in his hand glinting slightly from the reflection and the blond couldn’t breathe.

It hit him then, that this man had just shot his sister and Dream lunged forward, shoving him aside without a moment of hesitation, his head spinning from the rush of pure fear. 

He wiped away his sisters warm tears, cradling her body close to his, hands desperately trying to press down on the gaping wound. She was losing too much, her small hands gripping onto his shoulders and all Dream could think about was her, dismissing the armed strangers, panic clouding everything, he tried to stop the bleeding, only picking up snippets of screaming behind them.

 _“You stupid idiot!”_ Drista had squeezed her eyes shut, biting her tongue, a pained quiver to her lips. 

_“Fine, I won’t be fucking the little bitch!”_ Dream couldn’t stop the sob spilling past his own, a wobbly smile making its way onto his face in an attempt to show comfort, the older sibling not willing to break into tears. 

A foot nudging his shoulder harshly, pulled his attention away and Dream glared at the man who was standing now instead of crouching. 

When he saw Dream was watching him the man grinned motioning toward Drista, causing Dream to hide her from view, shielding his baby sister with his own body.

“I want you to fuck her.”

The words took longer to register but when they sunk in Dreams eyes widened, grip tightening on his sweet baby sister who was slowly but surely losing consciousness. Delicate hands squeezing the fabric of Dreams hoodie.

“You ‘eard me,” the man chuckled but there was no time, Drista was _dying_ \- “pull down her underwear kid.”

Dreams head whipped around, protest dying on the tip of his tongue as he was faced with the barrel of a gun. Pure terror overflowed his senses and he choked on his words, swallowing harshly. 

The man's face was split into a shiteating grin, the visible bulge in his pants almost making the blond vomit. It was suffocating, the pure sheer delight in his face thriving him up the wall. This was madness, his sister was dying, he can’t- the gun was further nudged into his direction and Dream swallowed, freezing up.

“One wrong move and I blow out your brains pretty boy.”

Carefully, making sure not to disturb the gunshot wound too much, Dream reached to pull down her clothing, glaring as best as he could as the man unzipped the fly of his pants. 

“Your pants too, off now.” Another demand he followed quickly, mind racing to come up with a way out of here.

“You’re hard, what a surprise,” Dream stared down at himself in barely disguised disgust but there was no time for that, he still needed to think of a plan to save them, they had to get out of here alive, he needed to be obedient.

The adrenaline of having the gun to his head was catching up to his dick, he wasn’t hard because this turned him on, far from it.

“Get your cock inside her,” the man hummed, smiling widely as Dream stared in undisguised hatred.

“Inside,” the man sneered, briefly shooting the ceiling, “now.” 

And Dream did as told, sobbing as a tight warmth engulfed his dick, the sensation making him see _stars_. She was warm and wet and Dream felt fresh tears well up as Dristas small pleas reached his ears.

Small hands shoved at his chest, thighs pushed against his hips as he spread her legs and he moved faster.

“Dr-Dream...” a cry and more tears escaped the girl as the older moved his hips, pounding into her small body.

Dream tried to shush her, sweet nothings spilling out of his mouth, _”It’ll be fine” “I’m here, Dreamie’s here-” “you’re okay dris- you… you’ll be okay”_ , as his cock was thrust into her small body again and again, making them both wince from the pain. 

“I love you dris- I…” He kissed her forehead, gently, afraid to scare her even more, this wasn’t good, her eyes were dazed, rolling all the way upward and Drista was still bleeding, the floor unclean with red.

There was nothing pleasurable about the way Dream moved but he just wanted this to be over, he couldn’t think straight, the gun still pressed to the back of his head grounding him along with the small moans underneath him. 

She was his everything- his little sister who always cheered him up and who made sure he drank enough when he was too busy playing games. Her eyes shouldn’t be puffy, red from crying as she’s getting railed into the dirty floor by the one who was supposed to protect her.

Drista was struggling weakly, drooling all over herself as he fucked up, causing her small body to tense and he gasped at the sudden tightening of her around his dick. He had failed, utterly and completely failed, his baby sister was dying and it was his fault, his little angel lost her virginity to someone like him, a failure.

Tears fell down his cheeks onto the younger's face and Dream whispered broken words as he groaned, feeling relief bubble up from the depths of his stomach. 

Hands wrapped around his neck and Dream was pulled into a kiss, Drista shaking with her last remaining strength, snot and drool smearing on his hoodie as she cried into his shoulder.

“St-Stop!” Drista pleaded, voice pitched and following a shameful moan but he couldn’t. The gun at the back of his head was a constant reminder and he couldn’t stop, for his sister's sake. He hadn’t been able to protect her body but he’ll be damned if he lets her die in his arms, the wound can be fixed if they stall long enough for authorities-

Too many thoughts shot through his head as the sound of the gun went off and Dream jolted, ears ringing, as Drista slipped off his shoulder, the bullet lodged into her forehead greeting him in a mocking manner.

A scream threatened to rip his throat apart and Dream screeched, all movement halting. 

“Dr-Dr… Dris-” His voice felt hoarse, his head spinning with newfound terror and he promptly turned to the side, vomiting all over the stone tiles.

The armed man let him, the gun still present behind him but Dream could hear him laughing in glee, ugly face scrunched up as he eyed the bile on the ground. 

Then he was pressing the gun back to his head and Dream could have passed out from being overwhelmed, eyes darting from his beloved angel to where they were connected, his dick still hard and he shouldn’t be, this was not alright, he was losing it.

“Did I say you could stop?” Taunting words which were amplified with the guns ringing sound still echoing in his ears and Dream obeyed, apologies and sobbing mixing into a desperate ramble and he couldn’t do this- he couldn’t withstand all of this, it was too much.

His thrusts quickened and Dream sobbed all over himself, willing this all to be over.

He was begging to whoever was listening to stop this, praying that this was a nightmare, some fucked up nightmare. In just a moment he’ll wake up on the couch, Drista laughing at him for missing the movie and-

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry._

His mantra was cut short as the gun was pushed further into the back of his head, forcing him to start thrusting even faster, violating his baby sister's body all over again, blood mixing with her wetness.

She was too soft, pale skin a stark contrast to the crimson trickling down her stomach and Dream wiped at his face, warm liquid staining his cheek. Painting his vision red.

He brought up his hand, the blood smudging everywhere, _too much too much too much-_ , the tight heat was still enveloping him and Dream hiccuped into his hand, jerkily thrusting his hips again. 

His sweet sister was motionless, _sleeping, she was sleeping_ , eyes wide open as she stared at the ceiling above them. 

Dream wept and buried his face into the crook of her neck, hot tears staining her beautiful face and he didn’t even dare touch her breasts, afraid. 

She was still warm, oh so warm, mouth forever frozen in an open act of fear and Dream leaned down, desperately crashing their lips together, she was breathing, she was breathing, she was breathing. 

_She wasn’t breathing._

The pleasure built up and Dream exploded, stars painting his tainted vision as he bottomed out, hips coming to a complete stop, head thrown back and tongue lolling as he felt the full force of an orgasm hit him. It didn’t feel rewarding, it didn’t evoke any kind of feeling at all, he was numb, the praise that followed hitting nowhere.

“Good boy.”

A hand made its way into his hair, brushing his cheek briefly before gripping tightly, pulling him away from his sister’s dead body. Cum was smeared onto his skin and the sound of a zipper being pulled up barely reached him.

All the blond could focus on was Drista. Semen and blood was leaking from her abused hole, body unmoving, and Dream closed his eyes in relief, it was his time to go too, he was going to join her. 

Blissful nothingness didn’t claim him as expected and Dream's eyes flew open as the hands left his body, the boy scrambling to sit up, following the touch that was supposed to free him. 

He stared up at the armed man with wide eyes, desperate pleas stuck as his voice gave out and that’s when he noticed the other customers were also dead, bodies piled in a corner of the shop, leaving them both as the only living beings.

The man smiled toothily, and as if to mock him, a cocky grin appeared on his face before he stepped over Dristas body toward the exit.

And then the man was gone and Dream was left with nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wrote this for me. 
> 
> join the fun at @REDEYET0RN.


End file.
